Teamwork
by OrangeYoshi99
Summary: A bunch of kids turn into Pokémon. What happens next? This story of course! An AU fic that takes place after Explorers of Time and Darkness, involving a (largely dysfunctional) team of Pokémon trying to save the world. Doesn't always take itself seriously.


**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo owns Pokémon. Any characters of my own invention are mine.

* * *

It was the beginning of a usual day for Aidan. Aidan was an average boy, in every sense of the word. Well, he used to be anyway. He was of average height and weight for a boy his age. He lived in an average-looking house, with an average-looking family. He wore average-looking clothes, and his team of Pokémon was fairly average too. Although it was fairly boring, he was happy with his life. But that was soon to change.

It all started on his 13th birthday. (This was one thing that Aidan was not average in. He had become a Pokémon Trainer later than most.) He had stopped by the Pewter City Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon, stay the night, you know, usual things trainers do there.

Nurse Joy called him over. "Is your name Aidan?"

"Yes."

"OK. Your mom told me to watch for you and give this to you." She handed him a wrapped box.

Aidan went up to his room and let out his starter. He had picked Charmander, because, according to him, "Who doesn't want a firebreathing lizard?" He had named him Honor. He didn't know why, but at the time it seemed right. But now it just seemed kind of silly.

Aidan opened the present, while Honor watched curiously. It was a box of jellybeans. There also was a card, which Aidan opened. It said:

_Dear Aidan,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you are doing OK. I know you like jellybeans, and I think your Pokémon will too. I think these especially will come in handy._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

_P.S. Don't lose the giftcard._

Honor was looking at the jellybeans. _No fair,_ he thought. _How come he gets gummis and I don't? I can't even tell him I want some! Damn, sometimes I really wish I could talk._

That much at least seemed to show on his face. At least enough for Aidan to ask, "Do you want one? You look hungry!" Honor immediately nodded furiously. "OK then, pick one!" Honor looked in the box. _Oh, look, a red one, _he thought. _Those are the best… Hold on, there's LOADS of them!_ He took one. And another. Eventually there were almost none left.

"I said take _one_, but I guess 50 is fine too," Aidan joked. "Oh shit, look at the time! We really should go to bed!"

* * *

"Hello? Aidan? Can you hear me?"

"Ugghh... Who's there... Honor, do you see anybody?"

"Wake up."

There was no reply.

"WAKE UP!"

Aidan opened his eyes. _Go away... I'm still tired._ He thought. Then he did a double-take. There was nobody there except Honor who was sitting on the end of the bed. _No... There HAS to be someone else... Unless... no, that's ridiculous._

"Hi, Aidan." Aidan _screamed_.

It COULDN'T be. Yet it was. Charmanders can't TALK, but Honor was.

"Well, fuck. That didn't work the way I hoped." Honor started walking up to Aidan, who was trying, and failing miserably, to keep a level head.

"B-b-but how... how the HELL did you l-learn to t-t-talk?" Aidan stammered.

Honor thought that was obvious. "I ate the gummis, moron."

"The j-jellybeans?"

"No. They're GUMMIS." Aidan was confused, Honor was confused that Aidan was confused. Cue long explanation/argument/conversation...

* * *

1 hour later...

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that my mom sent me candy from an _alternate dimension_?"

"YES! Do I really need to tell you that again?

_"_How the _hell_ does that work?!"

"I have no idea. Maybe your mom is an interdimensional being?"

"No... that's really dumb. I believe you though."

Many weeks passed. Honor and Aidan learned to get along, and traveled many places, yadda yadda yadda. One night however...

* * *

_Welcome!_

_In a short while, I will lead you through a portal leading to a world inhabited only by Pokémon._

**_Why did I see this coming..._**

_You did?_

**_Honor, what are you doing here?_**

_I dunno, what are YOU doing here?_

_Ahem..._

_Oh. Sorry._

_..._

**_..._****OH****_. I'm sorry too!_**

_Yeah, yeah, I knew that. As I was saying, before I send you on your way, I'm going to have to ask you some questions._

_Me or him?_

_Aidan._

**_How did you know my name?_**

_*sigh* I'm a god. There._

_Arceus?_

_I'm not allowed to say, it would spoil some of the plot._

**_What plot?!_**

_...Never mind... Ok, questions now._

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

***THUNK***

"Oh, cool! Mr. God-man or whoever was right! I _am_ a Treecko now!"

***THUNK***

"OW!"

* * *

**AN:**

So, we have already gone a whole chapter of a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fic WITHOUT actually getting anything done. I'm not too happy with it, but it's expositional stuff, so it's boring. Sorry! Next chapter, we'll probably be done with exposition... for now at least.


End file.
